


Stop Scaring My Boyfriends!

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [119]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Protective Siblings, Requested fic, volunteer!wonho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Hoseok, despite being the oldest brother in his family, has always been protected by his younger brothers. This has always turned out to be for the better. However, when he meets a cutie at the community, he’s somewhat desperate for this one to stick around.





	Stop Scaring My Boyfriends!

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Endgame Showho + all 6 of the boys love Wonho, and his overprotective siblings have to beat the suitors away but Shownu wins
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

Hoseok huffs out a breath, fixing his hair one final time in a panel of the wall made up of floor-length mirrors. He sees one of the better students, Mrs. Lee, walk towards him, and he shoots her a bright smile like all the mothers in the room like as he turns around with a respectful bow. Mrs. Lee always picks up the choreography fairly well, fast and precise, and she isn’t high maintenance like some would assumer her to be due to her expertly quaffed hair and well-done makeup.

She’s one of those soccer moms who’d never break a sweat in front of another person, as if the glands themselves had been removed. His own mom wouldn’t have liked her one bit, despite her being one of the best tippers in the class.

“Hoseokkie, you’re just so dashing,” Mrs. Lee says, pulling at his cheek affectionately. Hoseok chuckles sheepishly, glancing away in embarrassment. “I wish you’d let me set you up with my daughter. She’s getting her grades up and will be going to a distinguished university here in the city once she graduates.”

“I’d be honored, Mrs. Lee,” Hoseok says, giving the usual spiel, “but I’m not really looking right now…” Mrs. Lee makes a small noise of disappointment in her throat before clicking her tongue and pulling out her wallet. He tries to tell her, as he does every week, that he’s a volunteer and isn’t supposed to accept tips, but she waves off his words and gives him a solid ₩100,000. Hoseok bows until the top of his head is parallel with her waist, and she gives him an affectionate pat on the head before turning on her heel to leave.

Hoseok pockets the money, smiling to himself as he stares at the floor. While he genuinely enjoys the work here, helping the coaches teach workout routines and helping people better their lifestyles through dance, he can’t honestly say that the tip money isn’t also a draw. With this, he can help his youngest brother with school supplies, for sure!

He tries to think of where he’d be if Mrs. Lee weren’t one of those rich wives who’d been sent to western boarding school when she was young, if she hadn’t chosen to keep up her self-taught tradition of tipping when she came back… Well, he’d be working two shitty part-time jobs, instead of just one. That’s for sure. 

Hoseok starts to think that maybe, just maybe, he should go out with Mrs. Lee’s daughter to try and make up for her kindness… He gets his bag and takes out his wallet, sighing as he puts the new wad of cash into it. Yeah, he definitely needs to at least try, just to repay her… 

Sounds of the other Zumba class next door float through the air. Hoseok decides to look in, figuring he has a bit of time before Hyungwon comes by with the car. He peeks in, nodding his head to the complicated EDM beat. He scans the room through the cracked-open door, figuring this to be the advanced class he’d tried to get a volunteer slot in but just didn’t get his information in in time. 

Then, at the front, watching intently at the reflection, is the most gorgeous tan boy Hoseok has ever seen… 

His palms get clammy, his heartbeat picks up, his eyes widen to mere discs. Hoseok gulps thickly, pressing a palm to his chest as he tries to calm his own pulse… 

Oh, shit. Not again.

 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Hyungwon notes as Hoseok practically scrambles into the car. It’s still a bit chilly outside, so he’s surprised to see his older brother waiting outside the community center already with nothing on but his tank top and shorts. The older boy still looks to be sweating… Maybe the class had run late?

Hoseok trips over his own bag as he throws it into the floorboard, nearly slamming his ankle with the door as he shuts it. He stares straight ahead, fiddling with his thumbs in his lap. Hyungwon gives him a suspicious once-over, big doe eyes pursing as he stares at him up and down. He then merely shrugs, putting the family car into drive once more and starting off towards home.

It won’t take long for Hoseok to spill the beans, surely. It never does.

 

“Stop staring at your phone and eat, Wonnie!” their mother nags, spooning an extra helping of rice into the boy’s bowl. Hyungwon pouts, putting his phone face-down on the table dutifully and taking a big bite. He chews slowly, his eyes drooping a bit. Changkyun snickers behind his hand, bringing a smile to their mother’s worn face. Hoseok glances around at them all, his heart straining a bit when he sees his mother.

Her hands are calloused from working for so many years in different factories, her eyes crinkled permanently at the edges. She has smile lines around her mouth, but these are the only signs of her age. Hoseok smiles a smile similar to hers. He looks away, resuming his meal as he replays the day. He envisions the tip in his wallet, starts mentally listing all the things he can do for his brothers… But, then, he remembers the handsome, sweaty face of that boy in the other room. 

He practically glares at his soup, ears going red and a bright pink dusting his cheeks. Hyungwon and Changkyun start to bicker over something, though he doesn’t pay attention. He doesn’t hear when the other two call his name for his input, not until their mother nags him for ignoring his little brothers and not stepping up as the peacemaker, etc. Normal big brother stuff.

Hyungwon and Changkyun share a glance, frowning at their oldest brother. Just what’s gotten into that airhead to make him so distracted this time?

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Endgame Showho + all 6 of the boys love Wonho, and his overprotective siblings have to beat the suitors away but Shownu wins
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
